Words That Reflect And Stab
by laveniis
Summary: China starts seeing something odd in the mirrors around his house and ends up destroying them all out of anger and fear. The only person who can really calm him down is the one and only Russia. /RoChu
1. Reflection

**hey there so i decided to write a thing! apologies for the lack of interesting words and any grammatical errors!**

**Hetalia and all mentioned characters do not belong to me and solely belong to Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

China flinched, nearly dropping his tea in fright. His eyes stared in horror and confusion into the mirror, seeing something that made an all too familiar sense of fear wash over him. He shook his head in disbelief, steadying himself and continuing on to the lounge room where he would at least try to relax.

As he wandered into the room, where he had hoped to find some comfort in his old home full of haunting memories – he found the complete opposite of what he had looked for. Nearly dropping his tea for the second time, he tried to look away from the empty eyes that belonged to one of his ex-brothers.

China growled in annoyance as he forced himself to look away. He angrily sat down on the floor, slamming the tea-cup on the little table, spilling little bits of tea everywhere. He stared out into the garden, which he had the perfect view of from the spot he was now in. China went to pick up the tea-cup, his hands quivering – feeling nervous as if there were real eyes watching his every move; waiting to strike him down.

He brought the small cup to his lips, taking slow sips, trying to hold his hands as still as possible. This feeling was getting on China's nerves; he was supposed to be relaxing today! Not fretting over some reflections in the household mirrors. Was he losing his mind? Perhaps he was sick… There is always a reasonable explanation for everything – even hallucinations.

The ancient nation placed the cup on the table and began tapping furiously, trying to think of a good way to ignore these images. The house was quiet; the only noise being China's repetitive tapping. The house was always quiet these days, nobody came to visit him – Hong Kong and Taiwan lived with him, but they preferred anywhere else. He didn't understand; why did all of his siblings end up wanting to get away from him? Did he not treat them right? _Did he do something wrong? _

He huffed sadly, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head on top of them. His heart ached, his bones ached - _his entire body ached_. China was so tired of this – the cycle of loving someone, only to have them decide they want to leave because the other is not good enough for them anymore. He let out a deep sigh and lifted his head. China continued to drink his tea, doing his best to ignore the invisible eyes that seemed to stare into the back of his head.

China decided he was finished with his tea that he would go to bed, but he would have to set an alarm as there was a world meeting later that day and Russia would be coming to pick him up. He quickly drank the remaining tea and walked back to the kitchen – trying to keep his eyes from looking at any of the mirrors. He placed the little cup on the sink and made his way to his bedroom.

The man walked quickly through the hallway, his head down to avoid the glares of the mirror Japan. He could feel the eyes staring daggers into him, waiting to strike him – to make him bleed. His pace picked up a little, wanting to get into his bedroom as quick as possible.

"_I hate you."_

China froze at those words, looking up in horror at the mirror to see Japan – sword pointed at him. Those dark eyes full of hatred and anger still haunted him at night. He let out a soft gasp and looked away. He could feel him whispering; "_You're so weak China." "I have to do this to be free of you." "You're not my brother anymore."_

Hands shaking and eyes twitching, China grabbed the first mirror he saw and threw it at the wall. His turned around quickly and stormed back into the kitchen, punching the mirror – glass flew everywhere, cutting his hands. But he didn't care; he couldn't feel any pain at this moment – only rage and fear. He ran to the next mirror and broke it, glass going everywhere once again. He ran to every room, every hallway and smashed every single mirror; as if it would free him from his ex-brother.

China ended up in his bedroom, standing shakily in front of the biggest mirror – Japan's soulless eyes staring back him, as if daring him to smash the last mirror. China's hand shook in frustration, he let out an angry scream and his bloodied and scratched hand flew at the mirror. The sound of glass shattering made China realise what he had done and he fell to the floor, surrounded by glass.

"_I love you, oniisan."_

Golden eyes shot down to a shard of glass that lay on the ground, reflecting the image of a younger Japan holding red flowers out to him. China couldn't handle this anymore – he brought his hand down upon the shard, breaking it into smaller pieces. Tears fell from his eyes as he began to cry, his throat tightened and his chest hurt so much. Had he truly lost his mind? He picked up a sharp piece of glass and grabbed his hair. He never told anyone – but the reason he left it long was because it was a reminder of the past; one he had not moved on from.

He brought the shard closer and closer to the strands of long hair, getting ready to cut it all off – to forget about the past – but he couldn't do it, could he? There were things in his past he did not want to forget. The day he met Rome, being one of the main things – the day he met Russia for the first time. But most of all, the day he found Japan lost and alone in the bamboo.

But as there were things he did not want to forget about, there were also things he would very much like to forget. Such as when England pretty much kidnapped Hong Kong, every time that Europe ganged up on him and – when Japan betrayed and left him on the ground, covered in his own blood. But there were so many things he did not want to forget, so he could not do it – not just yet. He lowered the glass, placing it on the floor beside him.

China stared ahead at the broken mirror, tears falling from his eyes even faster now. He had completely lost his mind – is he even fit to be a country anymore? He no longer knew the answer to that question, as he did not know anything for sure at this moment. He just looked ahead, staring into the empty mirror frame, body shaking and eyes twitching.

A car pulled up in front of China's home, a tall man with a scarf and purple eyes stepping out of it. He fixed his coat and adjusted his scarf and walked towards the front door. Climbing the steps, he hummed a Russian folk song and his eyes shined with happiness. Russia absolutely loved visiting China – he also loved going to meetings with China because then they could talk on the way there and they could make jokes about the other nations they didn't like very much.

He came to a stop in front of the traditionally decorated door that he was so used to. Russia knocked on the door, waiting to hear the quiet footsteps of China coming towards the door to greet him and invite him. But after about thirty seconds he heard nothing – not even a 'hang on' or something, just silence. This worried Russia so he checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was so he pushed it open slowly, revealing a worrying site to Russia.

Broken glass lay all over the floor, broken mirror frames scattered everywhere. Russia cautiously stepped inside, pulling a knife out of his pocket. For all he knew, China could have been robbed and is now tied up somewhere in the house, so he had to be careful and ready for anything. As he walked through the house the only things that were broken or moved were mirrors – perhaps China had broken them all himself?

He ventured out into the garden, to see if he could spot China anywhere, but could not see any sign of him. He walked back into the house and decided to follow the trail of broken glass. He cringed at the sight of the occasional bloody shard, which he assumed came from a post the China would smash first, with his bare hands it seems. This whole thing was making Russia rather worried, what if something was very wrong with his Chinese friend?

Russia ended up in front of China's bedroom doorway, staring inside and being upset instantly by what he saw. China was sat on the floor, his hair out and messed up, his hands quivering and just staring straight ahead into a mirror frame. There was shattered glass all around him, even little bits of glass on him. His hands were bleeding badly, cut deeply. Russia quickly shoved the knife back into his pocket and walked over to China.

The Russian man moved most of the glass away from China and then sat down in front of him, lifting his chin to look at him. Russia's face fell into a frown, as he looked into China's usually shining eyes. His eyes were moving around the room, occasionally looking into Russia but they would move to another spot within seconds. Russia carefully grasped the sides of China's tear stained face and held it in place so he could not look away.

"China? Are you all right?" Russia's soft voice called, trying to get through to the emotionally distressed man. China's shaking began to stop and his eyes began to focus a bit. His golden eyes shot up and looked into Russia's purple eyes. He seemed to be calm for a moment, making Russia let out a sigh of relief. But just as he was about to ask him what happened, China began to shake again and latched onto Russia, startling the larger man.

China sobbed into Russia coat, holding onto him tightly. Russia wasn't really sure how to react, since he still wasn't sure what had happened. All he had been able to figure out is that China smashed all of his mirrors. Russia didn't know what else to do so he wrapped his arms around China, bringing him closer to him. He patted China's back slowly. Russia hoped he was doing this comforting thing right, since he has never had to do it before and only had experience of comforting from Ukraine.

After what seemed like forever to the Russian man, China's weeping stopped and he carefully removed China from his arms so he could talk to him. He reached out to brush China's hair out of his face and patted his cheek gently. China looked down miserably, his hands still shaking after all that, but probably more to do with the fact they were covered in his blood and still bleeding.

"Now, China – what happened? Why are all the mirrors broken?" Russia asked softly, smiling at him. China still did not look up, his eyes still focused on his hands that lay in his lap. He let out a small, hoarse sigh. China looked up at Russia, lip quivering. He instantly looked down again, covering his face with hands. He began to shake his head furiously, swearing and shouting in Chinese. Russia was not sure what to do; he seemed to be in a moment of rage.

China looked up from his hands and back into Russia's purple eyes. Russia was slightly disturbed now. When China had rested his face in his hands, the blood that was still dripping from them had gotten on his face and now there were little red marks all over his face.

"I think I'm crazy." muttered China, looking at all the shards of glass that lay around the two. Russia was confused yet again by his choice of words. Yes – China was rather eccentric but not crazy. What could make him even think that? Russia blinked a few times and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Why would you say that? I think you're pretty normal compared to-" Russia was cut off by China huffing loudly and shaking his head.

"No! Not that sort of crazy – I mean like… sick crazy." China said sadly, looking down again, his hair falling down over his face. "I know this is going to sound bizarre but, I saw… I saw…" mumbled the Chinese man, fiddling with his overly large sleeve. Russia lifted his face again, so he could actually hear him properly.

"You saw?" the Russian man asked, cocking his head in confusion slightly. China bit the inside of his mouth, tears beginning to well up in his eyes again. He really hated acting like this – like a little child who needed to be comforted. But… was it really so bad to want someone to take care of you, if only for a little while? As strong and as tough as he believed himself to be, he always yearned for someone to _care about him_. The other nations always believed because of how old he was that he could take care of himself – he did not need a pat on the shoulder and someone to say "it will be okay" when everything was falling apart.

He continued chewing the insides of his mouth in nervousness, what if Russia did not care? What if he thought he was absolutely insane and he leaved instantly, mocking him loudly as he left? Clenching his teeth tightly for a moment, he began thinking of the best way to explain his little problem without sounding dumb.

"I saw Japan in all the mirrors. His reflection followed me everywhere, sword in hand and pointed at _me_ as if he was about to hurt me _again_. They hissed at me, whispering words of hate and disowning, words all too familiar to me. I couldn't take it, I was going to go take a quick nap before you got here but on the way to my bedroom – the mirror Japan continued to taunt me. I couldn't take it and I…" China explained, looking down at his bloodied and cut hands.

"You broke all the mirrors?" concluded Russia, patting the Chinese man's shoulder softly. China nodded slowly, continuing to play with his sleeve. Russia just stared down at him, smiling gently. Was his friend crazy? No, of course not – just suffering from old age and pain. It was all in his head, all the pain of the past finally got to his little friend.

Russia quickly pulled China into an embrace, making China gasp and try to push Russia away – his face reddened by the sudden action by the Russian man. Russia let out a gentle chuckle and held him tighter, running his hands through the smaller man's hair. China eventually let out an annoyed sigh and just slumped onto Russia, giving up since it was pointless to resist the bigger man. Russia quickly realised he had made a mistake by hugging him though, as he quickly pushed China away and looked down at his coat which was now covered in blood. He sighed, standing up and pulling China to his feet with him.

"We should probably bandage your hands, we don't need you bleeding all over everyone!" giggled Russia, grabbing China's small wrist and leading him out of the bedroom. "Where's your first aid stuff?"

"In the kitchen, I will do it myself-"

"No show me where it is and I will bandage your hands for you, silly!" Russia exclaimed, pulling China towards the kitchen. Stepping carefully around the glass, they entered the kitchen and Yao sat in a chair, letting out a weary sigh. He instantly jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom. Russia stood there in confusion but quickly ran after him.

China stood in the bathroom, cringing in pain as he began to wash the blood off his hands and face. He felt the water flowing over the cuts, which was a very uncomfortable pain, but it had to be done. He breathed a sigh of relief once it was all gone, drying his hands and face. He pushed past Russia and headed back to the kitchen. Russia laughed and followed him back into the kitchen.

China pointed to where the bandages and were and the Russian man collected them. Russia kneeled in front of the Chinese man, wrapping a bandage around both of his scraped hands. Russia patted China's hands gently and stood to his feet, helping China up with him. Russia looked down at his coat and at China's clothes.

"I do not think we should go to the meeting covered in blood." laughed the Russian, straightening his coat. China chuckled also, examining his bloodied sleeves. China began walking back to his bedroom, waving his hands as a gesture for the Russian to follow him. They walked into the room, carefully manoeuvring around the shattered glass. China opened his closet and dug through it for a minute or two, before pulling out a larger version of the sort of clothes he normally wears.

"I was saving this for your birthday but… I guess you can have it now, since there is not enough time for you to drive home and change, obviously." China spoke, shoving the clothes towards the Russian, his face reddening again. Russia smiled and gladly took the clothes, leaving the room to go get changed in China's bathroom.

China walked over to his door, shutting it and locking it as Russia had a mighty bad habit of walking in uninvited. Making sure the door was properly secured first; China walked over to his closet once again and rummaged through his clothing. He quickly decided on a shirt and threw it on his bed and tried to take off his other shirt as easily as he could with bandaged hands. After he had successfully removed his shirt, his hands moved to his back - his fingers tracing along the deep scar line that plagued his back, a mark that left a trail of sadness.

He felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered that day his little brother turned on him. Shaking his head furiously, he removed his wrapped hands from his back and went to grab his shirt. China picked it up and pulled it over his head. He realised he would have to brush his hair also, as he did not want to go to the meeting looking like an animal. He reached for the comb that sat on his dresser, but suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"China, are you dressed?" called Russia from the other side of the door. China walked over to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open to face the Russian.

"Obviously!" China laughed. He then walked back into his room, Russia following behind him and taking a seat on his bed. "But before we leave I need to comb my hair and put it back up. I will be mistaken for a girl if I don't." China huffed, picking up the comb and running it through his hair quickly. He could feel Russia's eyes staring at him, watching him brush his hair. "What are you looking at?" China asked - his hand slowing to a stop. Russia laughed, his face getting an almost unnoticeable red hue.

"I was just thinking that your hair is very pretty and if I could possibly… brush it for you?" Russia asked shyly, looking away for a moment but then quickly looking back up with some sort of puppy dog face. China pouted, looking at the ground for a moment. He then trudged over to him and cautiously gave him the comb. Russia laughed and pulled the small man into his lap and began to run the comb through his hair.

China crossed his arms like a child and tried to lean away from Russia. Russia realized he was trying to get away so he wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him closer. China groaned in annoyance and eventually gave up and just leaned onto Russia. Russia finished brushing the smaller nations' hair and began running his hand through the soft, silk like hair. Russia leaned in slowly to smell China's hair, making China flinch uncomfortably. Russia laughed and hugged him tightly again, getting an annoyed hissing noise from China who tried to roll away from him.

Russia leaned backwards onto the bed, taking China down with him. China gasped in surprise as he felt himself falling backwards. Russia rolled onto his side, so China fell from his front and landed on the bed, facing him. China's face was a very deep red at this moment, due to the closeness of his face to Russia, his face only slightly red. China tried to look away but he was held in place by Russia's strong hands.

"Say China, what is your opinion of me?" asked the Russian man, patting China's small cheek. China's face reddened even more at this question. How on earth was he supposed to answer that? He closed his eyes and his mouth fell into a frown. Russia was slightly thrown off by this reaction, perhaps China did not like him as much as he wanted to believe…

China's eyes opened again quickly, golden eyes meeting purple. China's hands reached out to cup Russia's cheek. Russia felt his face heating up; he was not expecting that sort of action from China.

"I think you're pretty cute, Russia." China whispered, his mouth now forming into a little smirk. "You're also a little chubby, but cute regardless." laughed the Chinese man, as he patted Russia's cheek. Russia's face had gone completely red in a matter of seconds. He pulled China close to him again, squeezing him really tightly.

"You're a bully China! I'm not chubby, just big boned!" exclaimed Russia, rolling onto his back so China was lying on top of him. China awkwardly buried his face in Russia's coat, this was all too close and intimate for him to handle. Russia giggled at China's embarrassed reaction and just held him even tighter. They lay there like that, together – for a few minutes before Russia decided to tell China his opinion of him.

Russia lifted China's face from his coat and looked him straight in the eye. Russia leaned in close to China, stopping right beside his ear. China was bright red now, Russia just kept getting more close to him and it was embarrassing him! Russia opened his mouth and spoke in a quiet whisper.

"I think you're the oldest person I know." Russia smirked and moved away from China's face, laughing as he did so. China just stared at him dumbfounded, a pout forming on his small, feminine face. China struggled in Russia's grip and finally managed to get his big hands off of him and he rolled of him back onto the bed, facing away from him, the pout still formed on his face.

Russia chuckled in amusement and moved closer to him once again. He sat up next to the smaller man and leaned down above his ear.

"But as old and grumpy as you are – you are possibly the most handsome man I have ever seen." whispered Russia, caressing China's cheek. China let out a sigh and rolled on his back so he could see Russia's childlike face. Russia smiled down at him, making China huff and close his eyes for a moment. This confused Russia, he had simply smiled at him – why would he seem annoyed? Russia was so engulfed in his thoughts; he did not sense China's face inching up and closer to his.

Just as China's lips were about to brush against Russia's cheek, the front door could be heard being opened. China almost instantly pulled away before the Russian would notice and leaped off the bed and headed to the front door to see who had just waltzed in. Russia quickly realised the smaller man had left the room and followed after him. China could hear the voice of Taiwan and Hong Kong, which made him get slightly nervous.

Hong Kong spotted China coming and gave him a confused look and glancing at Taiwan who was trying to figure out why there was glass everywhere.

"What happened here?" asked Hong Kong, as blunt as ever. China sighed and scratched his head awkwardly. Russia soon appeared by China, suddenly remembering that there was glass all over the house. China let out a sad sigh after a few moments.

"Do not worry about it, I will clean up the glass when the meeting is over and I will purchase new mirrors." answered China, shaking his head and stomping past the two younger Asian nations and out to where Russia's car was parked. "We should probably go, Russia." shouted China from outside. Russia nodded to know one in particular and went to go outside himself, but stopped and turned to face China's little brother and sister.

Russia walked over to them and bent down so he was eye level with both of them, an almost creepy smile washing over his face.

"I hope you know that China loves you, yes? But you know, I don't think he believes that you guys love him back – that you will leave him like the _others._" hissed the Russian man, glancing between both of them. He smiled at them both and turned to leave the house. "I hope you both start being better siblings, soon!" laughed Russia as he skipped out the door. Hong Kong and Taiwan glanced at each other in confusion.

"By 'others', did he mean…?" Taiwan began, stopping midway as Hong Kong crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"Japan."


	2. Forget

**A/N oh my goodness i am so sorry for the wait and this chapter isnt even that long im a horrible writer i apologise v.v anyway this is the final chapter apologies for any mistakes!**

**Hetalia and characters (c) Hidekza Himaruya**

* * *

China smiled as he finally saw Russia coming towards the car. Russia smiled back at him and walked over to car, unlocking it and climbing into the driving seat. China pulled the passenger seat door open and climbed in. After Russia made sure himself and China were strapped in securely, he put the key in the ignition and started the car up.

As the Russian drove the car towards the meeting, he would occasionally glance at China – watching the man's eyes dart up and down at the front view mirrors. He guessed that he was still seeing images of Japan. Russia let out an awkward sigh, and smiled to himself.

"What kind of stupid things do you think America will say today, China?" asked Russia, turning his head to China for a moment, a light hearted smirk on his face. China chuckled and stretched, trying to get comfortable.

"Probably that we're all his back up, or that super heroes are real, or something." replied China, saying the hero part in a mocking America accent. Russia laughed and patted the smaller man's shoulder softly, smiling at the fact that the Chinese man wasn't distressed anymore. But after that little joke, the car soon fell into quiet. The Russian man turned on the radio, trying to get rid of the silence that was filling his car.

China only stared out the window, vaguely listening to the music coming from the radio. He could hear Russia humming along to the songs played if he listened closely. He honestly did not know if he was really in the best state to be attending a world meeting, especially since _he_ was going to be there, what if he lost his mind again. He began to furiously chew the insides of his mouth, trying to calm himself down a little bit.

The meeting hall was slowly coming into the view of the Russian and Chinese men. China let out a sigh of worry and Russia began to feel anxious about how China would act in the meeting. He felt like he just wanted to turn the car around and drive China home, but he knew he couldn't because his boss would scold him and China would get in trouble too. Slowly, the car pulled into the car park. Other nations could be seen hurrying into the hall, obviously late too.

Russia climbed out of the car and shut the door and waited for China to get out also. Russia was standing there for about twenty seconds until he realised China was not getting out of the car particularly fast. He let out a sigh and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He leaned down to look at China, to see what he was doing. He was just staring down and flinched when Russia touched his shoulder.

China looked up quickly to see Russia's smiling face. Russia gently clasped the dark haired man's hand and pulled him off the seat and out of the car. China moved away from Russia and leaned against the side of the car as Russia shut the door and locked it. Russia gently linked his arms with Yao's and pulled him off the car, walking in the direction of the hall entrance.

China was walking reluctantly, Russia could feel him slowing down occasionally or stumbling. It wasn't far until they would reach the meeting doors and the purple eyed man was silently hoping that China would be okay. Voices could be heard from inside the room, as always. It wasn't a surprise to either of them considering everyone was almost always arguing with each other.

Russia stopped in front of the doors and looked down at the Chinese man, a nervous smile on his face. What if China was to have a breakdown? It took him a while to calm him down at China's own home; it would probably take even longer in a place like this. China was glaring at the floor, shifting from foot to foot worriedly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" whispered Russia softly, leaning down to China as he said so. The Chinese man nodded quickly, still not looking up. Russia let out a sigh and pushed the door open, smiling as he walked through the doors and pulling China in with him. Everyone stopped bickering at the sudden intrusion, everyone turning to look at them. Russia waved and let out an apologetic laugh. China continued to stare at the floor.

England stood from his chair and turned around to face the duo, a frown upon his face.

"So why are you two so bloody late then, huh? China I can understand, but you Russia?" England inquired, eying the pair suspiciously. Russia laughed again in response, playing with his scarf for a moment.

"I was helping China clean his house because I arrived early, and we got a bit distracted and lost track of time! Sorry if you were waiting a while!" exclaimed Russia, pulling China to their chairs. He had to tap China and inform him to sit down because he seemed a little bit out of it still.

The meeting went ahead as per usual, the main topic never ended up being discussed anyway. America, England and France got into a full on brawl – which originally started with France and England but America joined in because he thought it would be 'heroic'. Greece and Turkey were wrestling about who Japan liked more and Prussia was harassing Austria while trying to fend off Hungary. Germany had Italy latched onto him, with Romano screeching at him from across the room. Everyone was most likely in an argument with someone else, but Russia and China just sat in their chairs watching and listening.

Eventually, some women that worked in the hall entered the room with snacks and drinks, much to America's delight. He leaped off England and France, who continued to fight each other, and ran over to where the refreshments were currently. America wasn't paying close attention to where he was going as he accidentally knocked one of the girls, a glass of water sliding off her tray. China saw it fall out of the corner of his eye, his hand shooting out to catch it before it hit the ground.

He let out a sigh of relief and went to place the glass on the table. But, his eyes fell on it before it reached the table and the reflection reappeared this time on the glass. China let out a sharp gasp and the glass of water slipped from his hand and hit the ground, the sound of shattering glass silencing everyone in the room. Russia took in a quick breath, his eyes glancing towards the Chinese man who was struggling to keep himself under control.

China was biting the insides of his mouth nervously, struggling to hold back more gasps and tears. Russia could see him shaking and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. China's head quickly shot up to look at him, his eyes wavering in fear. Russia quickly grabbed China arm, pulling him from his seat.

"China isn't feeling very well today – I'm just going to take him outside to get some fresh air, continue without us!" called Russia as he pulled China through the doors of the meeting room. Everyone sat in an awkward silence, eyes scanning over the door and the shattered glass. Germany scratched his head and cleared his throat, stating that they should just continue. There were no disagreements from any of the nations, all a bit confused by China's bizarre behaviour.

Russia pulled the Chinese man out into the courtyard, gently pushing him down onto a bench, so he could compose himself. Russia could tell he was freaking out, but much to his relief he wasn't reacting as bad as before. The Russian man sat himself beside China, wrapping his arm around China's shoulder to try and calm him.

"Why can't I stop seeing him!" hissed China, shoving Russia away from him and jumping to his feet. "He left me so long ago, but we're friends now so it should be fine!" exclaimed the small man storming over to a tree and punching it angrily, probably opening the cuts on his hands from before. Russia winced as he heard China's hand hit the tree, wishing he would just calm down.

"China I really think you should calm down, hitting things won't make you feel better in the long run." stated Russia, standing to his feet and wandering over to the fuming man. China let out some sort of amused laugh and turned around to face him, hands trembling and blood seeping through the bandages that covered his hands.

"Kind of funny hearing _you _of all people say that considering, you hit things and _people_ for the fun of it! Why should I listen to you Russia? Tell me, I'd love to know." spat China, grabbing onto Russia's scarf and pulling his face close to his own. "I have every right to be angry! My little brother betrayed me and left a huge scar on my back, whereas your family, well… they left you because you're some sort of demon! You deserve the loneliness, you're a beast. I do not deserve it. I love my siblings with all my heart and they _hate me!"_ China yelled angrily, glaring into Russia's purple eyes.

China let go of Russia's scarf and went back to hitting the tree, Russia just stood there, watching him hit it angrily. Russia wasn't really sure how to react, he hoped China was just taking his anger out on him and didn't honestly mean everything he said just then. How he hoped that was the case and that his little friend didn't secretly hate him and want to leave him like everyone else always does.

After about five minutes, China's punches slowed and Russia had sat back down on the bench, just watching him release his anger. China hit the tree one more time, before dragging his fist down the tree and collapsing in front of it. The Russian man could hear strangled sobs coming from the smaller man, so he walked over and sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. China looked up at him, a frown upon his face.

"I'm sorry about what I said Russia… I guess I am just upset." mumbled China, leaning onto Russia's side. Russia let out a sigh and moved his hand from the Chinese man's shoulder to his torso, pulling him closer. China laid his head on Russia's lap and let out a dejected sigh. "You're not a monster, you never could be." whispered China, playing with Russia's scarf. Russia gently patted China's head, running his hand through his silk-like hair.

"The best advice I can give you is to forget about the past, but you can't do that, can you? Way too stubborn for that, aren't you China?" chuckled Russia, continuing to play with the smaller man's hair. China let out a little laugh, sitting upright again. He looked up at Russia, bringing a hand to the Russian man's face and caressing it gently.

"Why would I want to forget about the past? That's where all the best memories are." exclaimed China, his face lighting up a little. Russia smiled at him sweetly and went to stand up, but was pulled back to the ground by China. Russia had almost forgotten how strong the little man was, as he seemed so frail. But that thought was quickly forgotten as he felt himself being pushed onto his back by China. China crawled over him and leered above him, staring into his purple eyes.

Russia wasn't exactly sure what to do right now, but decided to try and flip China over, as he wasn't really in the mood for being helpless. Russia's arms went to slink around China's sides in an attempt to push him to the ground, but Russia's arms were quickly pinned beside him. China let out a laugh of amusement and lowered his face to Russia's face, China's lips brushing against Russia's lightly. Russia got ready for the oncoming contact from China, but it never came. Instead he heard a snort from above him and his arms were released.

China was now lying on the ground beside him giggling, covering his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from being too loud. Russia cocked his head in confusion, poking China's side.

"What's so funny?" questioned Russia, a small smirk on his face. China rolled over to face him, laughing quietly to himself. China sat himself up, still trying to contain his laughter.

"The way your face looks when you're blushing! You look so cute!" snorted China, falling backwards again onto the grass. Russia blinked a few times, glancing between the ground and China's face. Russia soon let out a small laugh and gently grabbed the collar of China's shirt, pulling his face close to his own. Russia ran a hand through his hair, before pressing his lips to the smaller man's lips. The kiss only lasted five seconds, before China pushed him away.

"Something wrong?" asked Russia in confusion, a slightly worried look forming on his child-like face. China shook his head, patting Russia's face and standing to his feet.

"We're in the middle of a meeting; we can continue this later, right?" China asked, grabbing Russia's hand and pulling him to his feet. Russia nodded in agreement, a sly smile on his face. They began walking back to the meeting room, China getting slightly bothered because Russia kept asking if he was really fine, which he insisted he was. China remembered that his hands were still bleeding slightly so he awkwardly ripped some fabric from his shirt and tied it around his hands and shoved them in his pockets, to hide the bleeding.

Russia pushed the door open and apologised to everyone, letting China walk in first and take his seat, then followed after. The meeting progressed as normal and ended as it normally would, everyone parting ways until the next meeting. Russia and China made jokes about the other nations on the way back to China's house, complaining about the other nations being one of their favourite things to do together.

As China could see his house come into view, he shifted awkwardly in the passenger seat, looking over at Russia frequently. Russia could feel him looking at him and then looking away, so he let out a laugh.

"Is there something you want to tell me, China?" asked Russia, patting China's leg. China jumped a little and looked over at him again.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier, Russia…" mumbled China, pouting. Russia chuckled, ruffling China's hair, who was very annoyed by the gesture. The car soon pulled up outside China's house, both climbing out of it and heading towards the front door. Usually after the meeting Russia would hang around China's house a little bit before returning to his own house.

The Chinese man groaned as he remembered all the glass around the house, annoyed that he would have to clean it all up. Russia put a hand on his shoulder and pushed the door open, waiting to be reminded of all the glass. But there was no glass on the floors, not anymore, at least. Taiwan came running out of the kitchen moments later and pretty much jumped on China, scaring him.

Hong Kong also followed after her; obviously he didn't jump on China though. Taiwan removed herself from her big brother and ran back to stand beside Hong Kong, both bowing their heads.

"Me and Hong Kong cleaned up all the glass for you, teacher!" exclaimed Taiwan, smiling at China happily. China stood there in the utmost confusion, not really sure what to say. Hong Kong gave him a small smile and walked off to his room. Taiwan soon followed Hong Kong's action, except obviously going to her own room.

"Well wasn't that nice!" exclaimed Russia, looking around the room. China nodded in agreement and out of confusion.

"Yes… that was very nice of them, wasn't it…" mumbled China, fumbling with his sleeves. Russia chuckled and pulled China close to him, kissing his forehead, startling him.

Russia dragged China into his bedroom, shutting the door behind and making sure to lock it also. He pretty much threw China onto his bed, climbing over him. China was still a bit thrown about, but that doesn't mean he wasn't ready for snarky comments.

"A bit eager are we? Why Russia, if you weren't as tall as you are; I'd mistake you for an impatient child!" exclaimed China, patting Russia's face in amusement. Russia chuckled deeply, running his hand through China's dark hair, enjoying the way it felt in his hands.

"What? I think I've been pretty patient." whispered Russia as he brought his lips down to China, who was smirking with amusement. As Russia pressed his lips against China's, he heard the smaller man whisper something as they were kissing. He just brushed it off though, continuing to kiss him gently. Well, of course until China broke the kiss for a moment and stared into his eyes, making him freeze for a moment.

_ "Thank you."_


End file.
